divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Seahorse Salad
Seahorse Salad is a quest given by a talking painting at the Prancing Seahorse on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The quest can also be obtained by agreeing to help any of the three talking vegetables found at the Cosy Dwelling, Alzbeta's Emporium, and the Circle of Trust Inn. This quest involves locating the three vegetables and extracting the password to their rooms at the Prancing Seahorse. Inside each room is a lever; all three need to be pulled to dispel the magical barrier prevents access to the Forbidden Archive. This allows you to progress the main quest To find a Wizard by speaking to Thaddeus about Rhode and seeking advice on how to proceed with the quest, in addition to acquiring the Anti Demon's Grip Spell needed to defeat Halliwell at the Circle of Trust Inn for Clue I of the quest. You can also obtain the Elven Alphabet book, needed for the quest Bark up the Right Tree to gain access to the Crow's Nest district of the city. Hidden Notes To gain access to their rooms you must ask each person for their password while they are still in vegetable form (this can be done at anytime as long as the men remain vegetables). If you choose to eat one or more of the vegetables (which rewards two stat points each) instead of helping them, you cannot gain access their room(s). In this case, you'll need to find the three hidden notes scattered around Aleroth. Note that this option results fewer quest rewards in exchange for the additional stat points. Walkthrough Ursula the witch has cursed three less than scholarly men from the Prancing Seahorse — the lowest hanging fruit, as they might be called — and turned them into their metaphorical counterparts. The first step is to find the three veggies. This walkthrough skips conversing with the Talking Painting, since it does no more than inform about the predicament of the three men. Salad Ingredients The next step is to pull the three levers. You can find all three levers at the Prancing Seahorse. Drop the Barrier Ursula When you enter the Forbidden Archive a short cutscene will play and you will encounter Ursula. This is a good time to save your game so you can weigh your options between fighting Ursula or letting her go. Each has a different reward. The breakdown can be found in the Rewards section. If you intend to fight Ursula, you'll need to follow her through a portal to a Hellish Dimension. A guide about how to defeat her is available: Boss: Ursula Reverting the men back to their former selves occurs automatically if you release Ursula. If you fight her you will need to use the Vegetable Spell to free them. The spell can be read at anytime, so if you have not yet asked for each man's door password, you should do so before reading the spell. Locations The map shows the location of NPCs in the order they appear in the game quest log. All NPCs are located indoors at the location boxed by the indicator. Red indicates quest NPCs, blue the finishing quest location, and yellow the secret codes. Quest NPCs Quest Items Rewards The reward depends on the condition of the vegetable men. Three rewards are possible from each of the side quests offered by each vegetable ("Thomas the Tomato", "Ashraf the Pumpkin", "Gardner the Carrot"). A reward is given for the completion of the main quest as long as one vegetable remains alive. The main quest reward does not diminish if one or two vegetables are eaten. Additional rewards can be claimed upon quest completion from each restored man. Details are given below. Talking to the vegetables is not required to complete or trigger the quest. Additional details can be found in the Walkthrough. The following quest reward is given if Ursula is released. The reward for fighting her can be found in the comparison chart below. Reward per Living Vegetable Fixed rewards: *4873 exp *600 gold Option of 1 of the following item(s): *2435 exp *600 gold *3 random items Quest Completion Fixed rewards: *6211 exp *1300 gold *1 Skill Book Option of 2 of the following item(s): *3105 exp *1300 gold *6 random items Additional Rewards These rewards may be acquired by speaking with each NPC in their human form. Reward Comparison A comparison of the rewards you can obtain by either saving or eating a vegetable. A comparison of the rewards you can obtain from the main Seahorse Salad quest by either letting Ursula escape or fighting her. Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Ego Draconis side quests Category:Aleroth Quests